Viaje de generacion
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: El viaje de generacion,uno de esos viajes super importantes,donde puede que veas por ultima vez a tu compañeros de clase,pero como lo pasan los vocaloid?Pasen y Lean!


Hola personas del planeta!hoy vuelvo con un One-Shot,porque yo sabia que querian unoooo,y si no,pues ya lo hize. Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

"Viaje de generacion"

* * *

Padres e hijos estaban en un estacionamiento de un supermercado,que hacian ahi? estaban esperando a que los jovenes recien graduados,se fueran a un campamento en el bosque.

-Escuchen todos,por favor!-dijo le delegada de clase,que subio un escalon del camion.-Bueno,todos me conocen aqui,pero para los que no me conocen yo soy Sakine Meiko,delegada de clase,y quiero agradecer a todos los padres que nos estan dando la oportunidad de viajar sin ellos porque nos creen los suficientemente responsables. Un aplauso a los padres!-Todos aplaudieron y gritaron un wooo!

-Un saludo pa' mi tata!-no se porque, pero alguien de ahi grito eso.

-Bueno! ya que mandaron saludos,voy a pasar lista-la delegada paso lista,y los padres le dieron los permisos firmados.

-Bueno,suban al camion,que ya nos vamos!-los padres se despidieron de sus hijos,y los adolescentes subieron al camion.

-Bueno,como ya nos vamos quiero dar un anuncio-dijo Kaito,que se levanto de su asiento y vio a sus compañeros-lo que pase en el campamento,SE QUEDA EN EL CAMPAMENTO!-todos festejaron por eso,y bueno,todo el camino ivan haciendo cosas que harian unos verdaderos adultos,que van en camino a unas bonitas vacaciones...

-UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA!-Creyeron que hablaba en serio?

-Ya me aburrio esa cancion!-grito Rin,que iva sentada a un lado de su novio,Len-A ver si ya cambian la rola!

-Bueno,hay una que nunca falla-dijo Miku.

-Cual?-pregunto Neru,que iva sentada a su lado.

-JOHNNY,LA GENTE ESTA MUY LOCA!

-WHAT THE FUCK?!-Coreo todo el grupo y se fueron cantando esa cancion.

-Ya me harto esa cancion!-dijo ahora Gackupo.

-Queda otra!-grito Len.

-Cual?!-dijeron todos los que ivan en el camion.

-SHAKE THAT!

-EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFELIN!-Dijeron todos al unisono,hasta el chofer iva cantando,y asi se fueron cantando babosada y media...

* * *

-Llegamos-grito Gumi al bajar del camion.

-Creo que no hay internet aqui..-dijo Neru,cuando bajaba del camion.

-De hecho no hay,pero estaremos todos juntos!-dijo Kaito,que se paro a un lado de ella.

-Bueno, voy a tomar una foto! ponganse todos juntos!-dijo Neru,todos se pusieron en poses raras y caras locas.

-Todos digan 'mi mama me pone gel!"-dijo Neru.

-Mi mama me pone gel!-en la foto salian Meiko,Miku,Luka,Rin,Gumi,Teto,Kaito,Mikuo,Gackupo,Len,Gumiya,Ted,Nero,Piko,Kaiko,Akaito y todos los demas alumnos(en este caso,extras).

-Que linda foto!la pondre en un marco despues!-todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron.

* * *

-Helloo! estamos grabando las Mejores Vacaciones del mundo!-dijo miku,sonriendo a la video camara encendida que traia su novio Mikuo-vamos con Piko para que salude!saluda Piko-el albino,que estaba mordiendo una papa frita sonrio,e hizo el signo de paz.

-Saludos a mi mama, que me esta viendo por la radio,wooo!-se oyo un wooo! de todos los presentes.

-Bien!sigan con sus vacaciones divertidas!-la peliaqua siguio su camino-Gackupo,nos quieres decir como estas?!-el mencionado volteo,que estaba con Gumiya y Kaito.

-Solo quiero decir,QUE ME QUEDE SIN 15 AÑOS POR IR A VER A JUSTIN BIEBER,Y NO ALCANCE BOLETO!-Sus acompañantes se rieron de lo que dijo.

-Muy bieeeen,se nota que estas algo borracho.-dijo con cara de poker face.

-Y eso que tomo jugo.-dijo Gumiya.-miku salio del comedor y fue al lago,dondes estaban Rin y Len hablando y riendo.

-Holaaa!de que hablan mis mejores amigos?!-pregunto Miku,chocando las manos con ambos.

-De que le dimos cerveza a Gackupo diciendole que era jugo-dijo Rin riendose.

-Y gracias a eso,tengo una escena de el que NUNCA olvidaremos.-dijo riendose de lo que hizo anteriormente su amigo.

-De todos modos en la noche vamos a tomar-dijo Mikuo,que hay que recordar que traia la camara.

-Si!-dijeron las chicas.-tengo ganas de tomar cerveza.-dijo miku.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo Rin.

-Bueno,nos vamos a seguir diciendo tontadas!-Miku y Mikuo salieron de ahi.

* * *

En la noche estaban reunidos todos alrededor de una fogata,tomando algo de sake.

-estoy aburrida!-dijo Neru. Todos se quedaron pensativos,y entonces unos se pusieron a decir:

-Chiste,chiste!-bueno,era hora de chistes salados.

-Yo tengo uno!-dijo Akaito levantandose de su lugar-Mama,mama,en la escuela me dicen mentirosa! hija,tu no vas a la escuela!-primer chiste,todos se rieron,estaban algo borrachos al parecer.

-Otro,otro!-corearon.

-Yo me se uno!-dijo Piko-que pasa si te tomas una foto con flash?

-Que?!-preguntaron todos.

-Se enoja Batman!-otra vez se rieron.

-Yo tengo uno-dijo Gumiya-a donde va superman a hacer las compras?

-A donde?!-preguntaron todos.

-al supermercado!-en este momento me pregunto,de que se estan riendo?

-Me di cuenta de algo-dijo Rin pensativa-fiesta persona...

-Persona fiesta!-dijeron todos y se pusieron a bailar.

-UUU,que la mama de Akaito se pinta con pinturas mi alegria-dijo Meiko,y todos hicieron un "uuuuuu!"

-UUU,que Meiko vendio la computadora para pagar el internet-le respondio,y otra vez se escucho el "uuuuuu".

-Hay que cantar!-dijo Nero.

-SI!-dijeron todos.

-Yo me se una!-dijo Rin.

-Cual?!-dijeron todos.

-NOSSA,NOSSA,ASSIM VOCE ME MATA!

-AI SE EU TE PEGO,AI AI,SE EU TE PEGO!-Cantaron todos juntos. Despues de un rato..

-Ya me aburrio!-dijo alguien desde el fondo.

-Me se una!-dijo Akaito.

-Cual?!-Dijeron otra vez

-NOSSA,NOSSA,NO SABEMOS NADA!

-AI SI REPRUEBO,AI AI,SI REPRUEBO!-Se pusieron a cantar.

-Hay que cantar una que cantaban nustros padres en su tiempo!-dijo Gumi.

-Cual?!-dijeron todos.

-LUNES,INICIO DE SEMANA,INICO DE SEMANA?,NO VOY ATRABAJAR!

-NO VO'A TRABAJR,NO VO'A TRABAJAR!-SE PUSIERON A CANTAR.

-Rayos! yo pense que era la del chacarron!-dijo Len enojado,pateando la tierra.

-Hay que cantar una que nosotros cantamos!-dijo Luka.

-Cual?!-dijeron todos.

-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

-EHHH! SEXY LADY!-Cantaron e hicieron el bailesito.

* * *

Al dia siguiente,se les hizo buena idea estar en el lago nadando.

-Si saben cual es el concepto de nadar?-les dijo Miku a Teto y Kaiko,que estaban sentadas tomando el sol.

-En un rato nos meteremos al agua,no te preocupes-le dijo Kaiko,en eso,ven a Gackupo desde un trampolin ,con Kaito,Len,Gumiya,Piko y Akaito.

-Que se tire,que se tire!-los chicos estabn diciendole a Gackupo.

-No seas gallina!-le dijo Piko-Tirate!

-Bien,lo hare,bala de cañon!-Gackupo se tiro,y todos lo seguian con la vista,pero al parecer no era el dia de Gackupo y cayo horriblemente de panzazo.

-UUUUUUUUUU!-dijeron todos los que estaban viendo,icluyendo unos cuantos "Auch".

* * *

Era hora de la comida,estaban todos en el comedor,sentados,comiendo muy comodamente.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!-porque me siguen creyendo de que estos se pueden comportar? se estuvieron lanzando comida mucho tiempo...

* * *

No me quiero ir!-dijo Gumi,siendo empujada adentro del camion por Meiko.

-Arriba jovencita...-subieron todos al camion.

-Miren! tengo un litro de cerveza en lata!-dijo Akaito.

-Me das un poco?-le preunto Gumi.

-Claro,ten-le entrego el litro. Todo paso en camara lenta,en un momento,Gumi estaba tomando del litro,y en un momento,ya estaba todo desparramado en el asiento.

-EHH MI LITRO!*-todos se rieron y durante 5 minutos,Akaito les estuvo hechando hasta para tamales a todos,hasta a los que no tuvieron nada que ver...y despues estaba rogando que se detuvieran en un autoservicio para comprar otro litro.

-A ver,ten esta cerveza-Piko le dio una cerveza,la tomo y se durmio...le pintaron la cara,le tomaron fotos,se la despintaron y el no se dio cuenta.*Una hora despues todos habian bajado del carro,y se tomaron una ultima foto juntos.

-EN NAVIDAD HAY QUE HACER LO MISMO!-dijeron todos al unisono...PORQUE SIGUEN CREYENDO EN MI?! bueno,ya tienen planes para navidad...

* * *

Hasta aqui este One-Shot,ahora aclaraciones:

*Lo del litro si paso,con los amigos de mi hermana en su viaje de generacion.

*Desde eh,mi litro hasta lo de la cara paso,con ese chico del litro.

Bueno,ojala lo hayan disfrutado como yo editandolo y escribiendolo,nos leemos pronto:

Angela Kagamine.

Dejen reviews~~.


End file.
